


Did You At Least Think of Me?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Chicago Justice (TV), Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Explicit Language, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Peter Stone (L&O: SVU)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Did You At Least Think of Me?

You were beyond livid as you made your way into the A.S.A’s office, not giving a single care that your husband was in the middle of his work day, hell, you’d been halfway through your own when you’d stopped to run a couple of errands. You were a Captain over at major crimes, and definitely were not okay with what you found while finishing up your boring tasks over lunch. You knew Peter had been going through a lot recently, he hadn’t managed to get over his father’s death when his sister was killed, and you’d supported him through every second of it. He had a lot of trauma in his life, and he constantly called you his rock, but that certainly wasn’t the case right now. You burst into his office, interrupting his meeting with Anna, Laura and Antonio, (all who you had met & worked with multiple times). 

“Sweetheart, what’re you doing here?” Peter asked calmly, perplexed, you usually texted or called before showing up midday, he figured it was probably an emergent work issue, shocked when you replied the way you did.

“Seriously?” You shot back, “What am I doing here?” You angrily combatted, “Maybe I have questions as to why the _fuck_ these were in your suit jacket from last week.” You tossed the lacy blue thong onto his desk, not caring that it was in front of the rest of his colleagues. You’d already been embarrassed enough when the dry cleaners brought them up to you, smirking, assuming they belonged to you. Peter took a moment to stutter, pulling together an argument in his brain.

“They’re yours?” He huffed back, the steely glare you shot him could have killed him right then and there, the rest of the crew took that as their cue to quickly leave the office.

“Peter…what the fuck?!” You eyes brimmed with tears, you did your best to hold them back, not wanting to break in front of him right now, “Of course they’re not mine, why the fuck would I do this if they were?! Who is she?!” If you weren’t yelling before, you certainly were now, your hands thrown to your hips as you faced your husband, the guilt and sorrow etched across his face. There was a tense moment of silence as he managed up the courage to actually face the HUGE mistake he had made.

“She’s …no one…” Peter couldn’t bring his eyes to meet yours, he knew what he did was terribly wrong, an extreme level of guilt shot through him as you let out an uncontrollable choked sob. Your emotions finally started to get the best of you, the moment the thong had been discovered you’d assumed Peter had cheated, but there was still the small part of your heart that was praying they’d been some crazy woman’s who’d been hitting on him in an extreme way that he’d turned down. Hell, you would even be completely okay if they’d belonged to a stripper. The truth of the situation lay heavy throughout his office, you were outraged, and heartbroken…Somehow you managed to control your voice, it was hard and freezing cold when you raised your head to look at Peter.

“Did you at least think of me while you fucked her?” He stayed silent, raising from his desk as he made his way to you, reaching to pull you into his arms. You shoved him away forcefully, swatting at his outstretched hands as tears started to spill over your cheeks, you and Peter had the most perfect relationship so far, to have something like this explode it wasn’t exactly what you expected. 

“She meant nothing…” You heard the sorrow in his voice, the shame etched across his face, his eyes watery, brimming with tears, still to cowardly to actually meet your gaze.

“You’re a fucking disgrace Stone.” The words spat out of your mouth, pulling open the door to his office, moving through the outer room, Peter was quick on your heels, 

“Baby…wait!” You screeched to a halt at the sound of your pet name coming off his lips, whipping around to face him,

“Don’t you ‘ _baby’_ me Stone! You better find yourself somewhere else to sleep tonight, preferably BY YOURSELF!” 

“Y/N, please.” Peter reached out to you again, gaining the same reaction as before as you slapped his outstretched hand away from you.

“Do I need to remind you which one of us is the gun owner here?” He receded at that (of course you would never actually do anything involving your firearm, you just needed him to leave you the fuck alone). “I have work to do.” With that you stormed out of the office, leaving Peter utterly embarrassed in front of his coworkers. 

****

A week had passed since your confrontation in Peter’s office and you’d thrown yourself into a bit of a downward spiral, burying your emotions in entirely too much wine, your brain constantly replaying everything, trying to get a grapple on it. You’d left your Sergeant in charge for the first 4 days, but returned to work after things were getting hectic. Peter had left you completely alone the first night, but the calls and texts started coming after that, nothing to the level of bombardment, but enough to make you realize he didn’t want to walk away from everything he’d built with you. 

Tuesday brought the bright morning entirely too early, your head practically pounding from the pinot noir the night before when one of your detectives called about warrants on one of your biggest cases. You sighed heavily, knowing that you would have to be the one to head down to the State’s Attorney’s Office. Normally Peter wasn’t your A.S.A. but you were working this case alongside Intelligence, which made it his, you sighed heavily getting off the elevator with Hank, sunglasses pushed up to your head. Your usual business attire was replaced with jeans and a loose button up, hair tied up in a top knot, your usual heavier make-up replaced with simple mascara and brows. Peter was out at Antonio’s desk while you approached, he took you in quickly, obviously making the same assumption you did as you noticed how haggard he looked. 

The four of you quickly talked over what you needed for the case, and what was achievable based on the evidence the squad’s had, and Peter agreed to a number of the warrants. You gave a weary sigh as you turned to leave, facing Hank who in turn gave a nod of his head to behind you, a knowing look on his face. 

“I’ll meet ya back at Intelligence.” He stated, turning with the warrants to leave. You turned back, finding Peter with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Can we…” Peter tilted his head towards his office, 

“Yeah…”You replied quietly, taking a step forward, Peter stayed frozen, you watched his eyes shoot down to your gun lightning fast. You rolled your eyes, huffing out a breath as you unclipped it, handing it over to Antonio, “Seriously, I’m not going to shoot you.” You moved past him into his office, leaning against his desk while he shut the door behind himself. You looked across at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. Peter took a breath, he’d mentally prepared this talk more times than any of his arguments for court and still wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get through it.

“I’m sorry.” He began, “So unbelievably sorry Y/N. I know what I did was wrong, a complete mistake and if I could take it back, please believe me, I would _never_ do it again.”

“You already did it once…” You knew you still loved him, sure he’d been a major dumb ass but hopefully he was about to tell you the truth and slowly be able to redeem himself. “Please tell me it wasn’t in our bed?” Your voice shook at that, “I need to know everything…I really wish you’d come clean when it happened…” The last thing Peter wanted to do was relive his stupid decisions to the love of his life, but he knew if he didn’t, you were walking out that door to never be seen again.

“It was while you were in New York, I…I was trying to…cope.” You thought back to that week, realizing the date.

“Pam’s birthday…” Your head dropped, NYPD had needed your help with a case, you’d ended up in a chase with a perp and your phone ended up finding a home at the bottom of the East River, leaving you relatively unreachable for 2 days.

“I went to the bar at the Park Hyatt, drank too much, this woman approached me, I don’t even know her name.” He shook his head at himself, shaming himself, attempting to hold back his tears. “It really did mean nothing, please believe me.” You gave him a curt nod, “She had a room upstairs, I barely remember it, honestly. I left right after, took the longest shower of my life when I got home.”

“Did you at least use a condom?” Your voice was strained, Peter clearly knew nothing about this woman, and you’d been intimate since.

“Yes.” He was quick to fire back, “I promise.” He looked across the room at you, seeing tears falling from your eyes, your arms curled around yourself in defence and it broke him, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Baby I am _SO_ sorry, I have no excuse, everything’s been so fucking terrible this year, the last thing I want is to lose you, you’re my everything.” You reached an arm out, 

“C’mere.” There was still part of you that was furious, but the part of you that loved your husband outweighed that right now. You’d watched Peter struggle against one thing after another this year, he was right, it had been fucking terrible. You’d picked him up and helped him put the pieces back together, and you’d do it again a million times, he’d done it just as many times for you. Peter sunk into your arms, tucking your head under his chin, a hand curled against your hair while the other arm wrapped tightly around your waist. Your arms wrapped their way around him, rubbing his back softly, letting him get the tears out, waiting until his breathing steadied to shift away, looking up at him.

“I never meant to hurt you like this, I love you so fucking much.” His thumb stroked across your cheek, wiping away the streaks of your own tears, “You don’t deserve this, all you’ve done is help, support and love me and I’m a major idiot for repaying you like this.”

“Truer words were never spoken.” You cracked a smile at that, Peter leant down, giving your hair a timid kiss. “I accept your apology.”

“Can I please come home?” You sighed heavily, averting your gaze to the floor, hands on his forearms, 

“Yes.” You looked back up at him, “But you’re in the guest room…I need…time, to process.” Peter felt his heart clench, another wave of tears brimming in his eyes. He hated himself in that moment and you could feel it “I’m not walking away from us, I just…need….time I guess. I still love you Pete.” You gave his cheek a gentle kiss as you moved around him, “I also think you should really think about going to counselling…you can’t keep drowning like this, it worries me.”

“Okay.” He agreed, you gave his hand a tight squeeze, 

“I’ve got to get back.”

“I know….”His hand was very reluctant to let go of yours, “I love you.”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Another hand squeeze, “You better be home in time for dinner.” There was clearly still a lot to sort through, but you weren’t about to walk away from your marriage, especially with the struggles Peter was dealing with. You’d help each other through this, seek out the proper mental health care and come out on the other side stronger, you had faith in that.


End file.
